Demeter's Curse
by Jedhev
Summary: If the Stolls wont respect Katie's Cabin, who will she turn too? Her mother of course. A lovely bit of Tratie at the end but what I would call humour. Bet you wont agree. Read and Review if you have time :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Because I am a girl. Who lives in England and has WAY too much imagination for her own good. On with the Story (I like saying that)**

**Demeter's Curse**

Dreaming of a huge garden filled with plants, trees with branches bending towards the ground. I stood and ran towards a tree, climbing it quickly and looking down on the garden. Perfection. I wanted to create an amazing garden like this, full of rare plants, all healthy and the garden was bursting with life.

I awoke and sat up, and stared wordlessly at my floor, shaking my head, this could not be happening to me, why me? Why my cabin? All of my Cabin mates were sitting on their bunks looking at the floor which was covered in bunny rabbits, all different colours and sizes, everyone was astounded just staring wordlessly at the floor in complete shock, looking at my calendar I realised the date, it was Easter, I was going to kill the Stolls, the idiots that they are.

"Katie, can we keep him?" Mia asked, she was only 6 and loved rabbits, she was holding an adorable rabbit, he was brown and had cute floppy ears, with intelligent eyes.

"Maybe Mia, it depends. Now I will go and sort this out, everyone, take the rabbits outside, make a huge cage out of vines or something" I replied, everyone nodded and rushed to work, picking up the cute rabbits and caging them indoors before they would transport them outside.

I gritted my teeth, those bloody Stolls thinking they can prank my cabin, they had another think coming..

I heard laughter coming from outside and still wearing my green jamas and a black top with a horse on, I walked barefooted outside, grabbing my dagger on the way out, to see the whole camp on the opposite side of the green, I marched straight over and faced Travis and Connor who were grinning idiotically beside Chiron who was laughing, this shocked me, Chiron wasn't supposed to be laughing, he should be punishing them.

Everyone from different Cabins were all mixed, most still wearing nightclothes, the Stolls dressed in black khaki pants with plain black t-shirts on were now smirking their stupid identical smirks at me.

"You all think this is funny?" I asked, everyone nodded or tried to hide  
"Yep, I mean who doesn't want rabbits in their Cabin" Connor asked trying not to laugh.  
"You insult my cabin, and you think it's funny, this doesn't happen with any other cabin except mine, do you have a personal vendetta against Demeter? Do you have a personal vendetta against me?"  
"Of course we don't, it's just funny, your reaction" Travis smirked at me, that smirk sent me over the edge  
"Ok, fine, I can't win, can I? I am going to ask mother to ruin any food that goes on all of your plates, maybe then will you learn respect for the Demeter Cabin" everyone looked shocked at that and I inwardly smiled, I walked up to Travis looking him in the eye and punched him in the face, I then kicked him in his soft spot, bringing my dagger up to his throat I made a little cut and turned away, doing exactly the same thing to Connor.

I marched through the crowd of people and ran into the forest, tears blinding my vision, once I had ran about 10minutes I reached a secret place, it had a little waterfall that created mist for a Iris Message, I walked over to a mossy boulder on the ground, peeling it back I picked a drachma out of the little bag, in this box disguised as a mossy boulder there was a spare knife, some drachmas, a bow and quiver of arrows, a collapsible shield and a sword, as well as an airtight box of ambrosia and a flask of nectar, there was also some cans of food, a coil of rope and a map of the forest with Camp Half-Blood marked on it. Only people from the Demeter Cabin knew about this place and they had been sworn to secrecy, pulling the drachma out I tossed it in the waterfall and muttered  
"O' Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please take this offering and show me Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest"  
The mist shimmered and my mother appeared, she was sat down and watching something, on looking up she saw me  
"Katie, what's up?" she asked concerned  
"The campers are not respecting us, as your children" Katie replied  
"Oh, how so?" Demeter asked  
"They will not stop pulling pranks on us, today they filled our Cabin with rabbits" Katie said "Can you make it, so that all the food they try to eat, turns disgusting? Even Chiron. As he laughed at you, please make this start at lunchtime"  
"Very well, I will do this, as you have asked" Demeter said smiling and waved her hand over the mist to cut the connection.

Demeter sat in her room and a small smile graced her lips, her children shouldn't be underestimated, but sadly they were. Katie was the bravest in her Cabin.

Katie sat down and pulled out the bow and quiver, she then closed the box and covered it before walking off, and sheathing her dagger in a piece of rope she had wound around her leg she ran down the path until she was near the edge, by the ocean, quickly climbing up a tree she sat concealed in the branches.

Hearing somebody walk along the path she pulled an arrow out the quiver and readied her bow.

It was Travis Stoll, she fired the arrow right in front of him, he stopped and bent down to retrieve it, looking at the glossy wooden shaft, the yellowy feathers balancing it and the bronze point glowing slightly. Katie heard him mutter "Demeter" and he ran into the forest passing right underneath Katie's tree, she smiled and ran back into the depths.

After hiding the bow again, she ran back out the forest and walked to her cabin, they were now getting ready for lunch, she changed into green khaki pants and a dark blue t-shirt, and she told them to watch and led them to the pavilion for lunch.

Once they had arrived everyone was shooting them suspicious glances, Katie had told the cabin to look angry and sad, so everyone tucked into their meals the Demeter Cabin watched as everyone spat out whatever they were eating, while the Demeter Cabin ate the delicious food, giggling. At the end of lunch Katie stood up, all the campers glared at her and she ignored them, smiling "I was serious about my threat, after explaining to Demeter she agreed with me, your food shall taste like that because none of you show my cabin any respect" Katie explained

She led her Cabin back triumphant. No one apologised that day and everyone except the Demeter table went hungry. After supper Katie returned alone to the strawberry felids and began to sing softly to them, she turned around to be confronted by all leaders of the Cabins.  
"Yes?" she asked  
"Get the plant woman to reverse the bloody spell" Clarisse growled  
"No respect" Katie smiled sweetly  
"Right" Travis grabbed her arm and dragged her into the woods  
"What!" Katie exclaimed  
"Why are you doing this? Stop acting like a sweet and innocent virgin" he asked  
"I am a virgin, I haven't had a boyfriend remember" she exclaimed  
"What!" Travis looked shocked  
You don't respect my mother" Katie said "You can't expect to get away with this-"she was cut off by Travis. He brought his lips down to hers and silenced her rant, she melted into that kiss, and Travis pressed her against a tree, his hands on her waist, hers tangled in his hair. He pulled back.  
"The answer is still no" she said and walked off leaving a dazed Travis touching his lips

**On Olympus**

The Gods were gathered in the throne room watching the day, Demeter said it might be fun, they watched as Clarisse growled at Katie and then when Travis dragged her into the woods they looked on as she told him she was a virgin, they all stared at Demeter, who shrugged "She isn't like all your children" she said  
They were all gobsmacked when Travis pulled Katie into a kiss and smirked when they pulled away  
"The answer is still no" Katie said and walked off leaving a dazed Travis touching his lips, they started laughing  
"That's my girl, you teach them they can't mess with you" Demeter smirked at Hermes who looked a bit gobsmacked that his son would act like that.

**Back at Camp Half-Blood**

Katie went to sleep that night but her thoughts were only on the boy who had made her feel like she was the girl everyone looked at, not just the messy girl from Demeter's Cabin who is only noticed because she stands up to Travis and Connor Stoll. Could she be changing?

Travis went to sleep thinking about Katie, who knew that she could make him feel like that, yes he did have a crush on her, but the way she made him feel. Katie Gardner was the girl for him. He wondered whether Katie felt this way

**AN**

**BOOOM! More Tratie. I am on a roll! Not really!**

**So how we like? We not like? Drop us a review if you have time. Much appreciated my lovely readers. May the Gods favour you!**

**Love you all,**

**Jedhev xxxxx**


End file.
